The Hugon
by Disaster-heavy-on-the-DIS
Summary: When a strange girl washes up on Berk, an adventure follows. With the line between human and dragon beginning to blur, can Hiccup protect the things he holds dear?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Dis here. I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any dragons or riders you recognise.

Snotlout had found her – a teenaged girl, half dead, lying on the beach. Even as the dragons and their riders swooped in, they could see what he had spotted. It looked like a pile of fabrics, a large black cover. On it's own it wouldn't stand out. Things were always washing up on the beach of Berk. It would be nothing new. Apart from the trail of blood. A large line of blood marred the perfect sands of the beach and lead from the water to the girl. The patch of blood was being soaked up by the yellow sand but it was still very clear from the sky.

"I was racing around with Hookfang when I saw it. That is how good I am. I could tell instantly that there was a damsel in distress and, since I saw her first..." Snotlout said.

Hiccup landed first. His boot and metal leg thudded gently as he raced across the sands towards the girl. She was dripping wet and lying on her side as if she had been in the process of rolling over when she had blacked out. Her arms spilled around her and her legs seem caught around her. Her hair was a light brown colour and matted by dirt and clumps of sand. It was shorter in some areas and Hiccup was sure some of the ends had been singed. The girl's face was a mask of mud, sand and dark, fresh bruises. Hiccup winced at the large discolourations that dotted her face, neck and arms. Her limp form was entangled in a soaking black cloak and Hiccup fumbled to untie the knot around the girl's neck. He was shaking at the sight of the girl, unable to completely control what he was doing. Something terrible had happened to her and he had no idea what he was meant to do.

Astrid had come to Hiccup's side by then and offered her own nimble fingers. She wasn't shaking at the sight of the girl, managing to ignore the swellings. As soon as the cloak was free, Hiccup gently worked it away from the girl. Slowly he exposed her form.

A series of gasps sounded from behind as the group got their first full sight of the girl's horrendous wounds. Two deep red rings formed bracelets on the girl's wrists and his clothes were tatty, ripped and, in places, blood soaked. One leg had a large deep gash, exposed through the girl's thin trousers. Her feet were bare and the bottoms were raw and littered with harsh burns.

The worst wound was to her side. It was horrific. It looked as if someone had attempted to pull the girl apart. It ran from her hip, sliding past her waist and finishing about where her elbow would have been able to protect her.

Although the idea sickened him, Hiccup found his fingers sliding the sleeve of the girl's top up slightly. It just offered her elbow protection and, as he moved it up, the rest of the cut became clear.

"Who would do something like this?" Astrid asked, looking at the girl's face.

The girl was their age and looked like an ordinary girl. She could not understand how anyone could do something and then dump the girl.

"It doesn't matter right now." Hiccup said. "We need to get her back to the village."

"None of us are going to be able to carry her." Astrid protested.

Hiccup told her it didn't matter. He pulled the dripping wet cloak closer and then looked at Toothless.

.

Stoick stared as his son flew into the village. He could see Hiccup on Toothless' back, his clothes stained in blood, and felt instantly sick. Then he noticed a bundle in the dragon's grasp. As Toothless went to land, he gently lowered the bundle. When it was safely on the ground, the dragon carefully released his grip on the fabric. Stoick rushed forwards and looked into the mess of fabric.

He gasped.

"GOBBER!" he shouted.

.

There was a grave air in Hiccup's house as he watched the girl. She was resting, having been treated by Gobber. He had sent the other dragon riders away so Gobber could focus on helping the girl. Hiccup had sent Toothless away in case the girl woke up and was frightened by the sight of the dragon. It would do her no good to be trying to fight or run in the state she was in.

Now, more of the girl was covered in crisp white bandages than was clear. Her chest was rising and falling gently and her hair was spread out around her head. She was lying on a bed they had put in the downstairs section of Hiccup's house. She was dressed in some of Hiccup's clothes because she looked slightly starved and they seemed to fit her. Hiccup had examined her clothes before throwing them onto the fire. The clothes had been made of scraps of material and things that Hiccup was sure could be found in a forest. However there had been things missing. There had been an empty sheaf for a dagger and there had been clasps for some sort of gloves that Hiccup had not been able to find. Soon, however, Hiccup had been able to keep looking at the blood soaked clothes and had thrown them into the fire.

Gobber was going to collect Gothi and Stoick was out, talking to the villagers who had heard about the girl. Hiccup had been left to check on her and there had been a darkness in that request. It hadn't been 'Call us if she wakes up'; it had been 'Try to keep her comfortable'.

Hiccup felt helpless. He could only listen to the girl's wheezed breathing and hope that Gobber hadn't missed something. Slowly he reached forwards and touched one of the cuts on her forehead that was bleeding slightly. Gobber had washed most of her face to check for damage but it had opened up a handful of small cuts that were leaking drops of blood onto her skin. Hiccup knew they couldn't bandage her head, given how small each of the cuts were.

Carefully, not wanting to irritate one of the bruises on her neck, Hiccup began to brush the sand that had collected there away. The girl was drier than she had been at the beach but the sand still clung to her skin and refused to let go. As he did this, the girl let out a small whimper. Hiccup recoiled as fast of lightening and took a deep breath.

He couldn't being to imagine what would have done it. As he continued to check the girl's neck, he noticed something that made his heart sink. Before he might have been willing to assume that the beatening had been from the girl being at the mercy of the sea but now he had seen something that crushed that theory. The rings around her neck had been made by someone's hands. He could see the finger marks in the bruises and felt sick.

Then the other bruises made sense. The raw skin on her wrists must have been made by ropes and the rest of the discolouring began to form hand prints. Hiccup could tell the marks were from a savage beating. It scared him to think of the reason the girl might have been thrown into the sea.

Hiccup knew he would have to talk to the girl later and find out what had happened.

Then there was a knock at the door. Hiccup got up and moved to open the door. He asked who it was before opening the door, hoping he could trick the twins into thinking he wasn't in so he could check on the girl in without them getting in the way.

"It's Astrid." a voice from the other side of the door informed him.

Sighing slightly, Hiccup opened the door and offered Astrid a small smile.

"How is she?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup let her in and Astrid stopped beside the bed. Hiccup began to tell them about what he could tell.

"You think someone did this to her?" Astrid managed, studying the girl.

Hiccup gave her a grave nod.

"Why?" Astrid asked. "Why would anyone do this?"

Hiccup shrugged as he drew level to her. He didn't want to think about why anyone would attack the girl.

"Maybe she's like her island's version of you." Astrid teased.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid and shook his head. The boy tried to distract his friend from it, asking how his dragon was.

"Toothless is missing you." Astrid said, looking away from the girl.

Hiccup shook his head, saying that he would go and find Toothless as soon as he was sure the girl was settled in. He didn't want the girl to panic.

"Maybe when she's better you can take her back to her home." Astrid suggested.

"If the people at her home weren't the people who did that to her." Hiccup added, grimly.

Astrid teased him about being the voice of doom and gloom. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"Can you give Toothless a fish from me?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded and smiled. She told Hiccup to tell her if anything new happened and then left the house.

.

Given the silence in the room, Hiccup jumped then his father came in. He frowned and looked towards Stoick with a glare.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Hiccup shrieked, glaring at his father.

"Sorry, son. I just came to check on our little guest." Stoick said. "How is she?"

Hiccup reported that the girl had not woken up and Stoick knelt beside her. He looked at the girl and watched as she shifted slightly as if sensing he was there.

"She's making up." Hiccup mused, moving closer. "You'd better go get Gobber."

Stoick looked at his son and then back at the girl.

"No, you go, I'll..."

Hiccup held out his hands in surrender but moved between his dad and the girl.

"No offence, dad, but you are not always the most reassuring person." Hiccup said. "And I think she might be a bit intimidated if she woke up with you standing over her."

Stoick nodded at his son's logic and rushed out to get Gobber. At the sound of the door being closed, the girl's eyes snapped open. Both were a bright and alive green. They settled on Hiccup in less than a second and for a moment they glazed over with a deep primal fear. Then they sharpened and the girl leapt out.

She seemed ignorant of her injuries, pouncing on Hiccup and knocking him to the floor. Hiccup let a yelp escape him as his head was hit against the floor. The floor of the hut offered an extremely harsh blow. The girl continued her random and savage attack. She gnashed her teeth, growling. She pinned the boy on the ground, each of her hands holding one of Hiccup's wrists down. She looked as if she was going to go for his neck, biting at the air as Hiccup struggled.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled as he tried to forced the girl off him. "DAD!"

She was very strong, despite her injuries. She let out a punishing roar and pulled Hiccup up a few centimetres, going to smash his head against the ground.

"Let go of him!" Stoick ordered, ripping the girl from on top of Hiccup.

The teenaged boy gasped, scrambling to his feet as his father and Gobber fought to restrain the wirthing, fighting teenaged girl who refused to let up. She glared at the three of them, kicking out with her legs.

"Hold her down!" Stoick ordered, trying to pull the girl towards the bed she had been resting on.

The girl thrashed around wildly. She growled at the Berkians, snapping and gnashing her teeth at them. Stoick and Gobber were struggling to keep hold of her and Hiccup was forced to watch helplessly. The girl kept squriming, trying desperately to get out of their grasp. Her eyes seemed focused on the boy in front of her and she fired a dangerous bark at him.

"She's terrified." Hiccup murmured, watching as Gobber managed to get a strong grip on the girl's left arm.

The girl looked up at Gobber as he gave her a triumphant smile. She reacted like lightening. No one

had registered what was happening until the girl had her teeth firmly embedded in Gobber's hand. Gobber let out a yelp and released the girl. She released her vice-like jaws and pushed away from both Stoick and Gobber.

"She bit me!" he shouted, his eyes following the girl as she darted away.

It surprised Hiccup to find that she didn't run like anyone he had ever encountered – well, no human anyway. She moved on her hands and feet, moving like a dragon in many ways.

"Get after her." Stoick called.

Hiccup didn't even pause, going to chase the girl.

.

The chase had ended before it really started. Hiccup found the girl looking around in horror at the buildings. She was still crouching on her hands and feet as if standing up to her full height was strange for her and she could only manage it with support. Her breathing became rapid and she began to turn quickly. She was constantly met with houses. She stopped and stared at Hiccup and his house. It seemed to terrify her.

She didn't run. She let out a loud violent growl, almost as if she was screaming at the world around her. Suddenly she thumped her hands down on the ground, not caring what damage she did to them. She glanced around the village once more, her eyes wide.

Then she turned to Hiccup and he noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. Hiccup knelt down to talk to her, to try and get her to calm down.

"It's okay." he soothed.

Suddenly the girl's eyes widened. Hiccup noticed two large figures storming past him. Gobber and Stoick each took an arm and began to drag the girl with him. Her eyes were still fixed on Hiccup as she was dragged away. Hiccup watched in horror.

Then Hiccup found himself knowing he would regret what he was about to do. However, he didn't feel like he would be able to live with himself if he didn't do anything.

"Dad, you can't do this." Hiccup called after his father.

.

The girl was pushed into one of the prison cells. She stumbled for a few steps as if unsure of her legs and then fell to the floor, catching herself with one arm while the other gave way beneath her. She hit the wooden floor of the cage with a thud. Hiccup winced as the girl let out a pained whimper. There was a horrible smell in the cells and there was only one other prisoner, an Outcast warrior who kept shouting, especially at Hiccup. He would fall silent at Stoick's glares but the chief was too focused on dealing with the girl.

"DAD!" Hiccup shouted. "You can't do this."

The girl turned, half hidden by the shadows of the cell. Hiccup did not like the idea of the girl being locked in a cell while she was recovering from her injuries. He could understand her terror. She had been beaten by someone and now she had been thrown into a cage by the people who had just rescued.

"She's scared. It's clear someone attacked her."

"That does not give her the right to attack you in return." Stoick snapped. "She could have killed you."

Hiccup began to protest but then let out a growl. He looked at the girl. She had moved back in cage so she was pressed against the back wall. She was listening against the wooden wall, sniffing the air. She glanced towards Hiccup for a second before looking back at the wall.

"We'll give her a day to calm down and then we'll ask her where she's from." Stoick told Hiccup, turning to his son.

The teenager groaned and watched as his father walked away. He turned to Gobber who was tentatively checking his hand. He checked the bite and then showed it to Hiccup, grumbling as he did so. Then he turned back to the girl in the cage.

"She's not quite normal, is she?" Gobber said.

Hiccup watched the girl. She noticed the two were staring at her and charged forwards on her hands and feet, slamming into the bars and using them to help her stand to her full height. She let out a roar, reaching out through the metal bar at the duo of them. Her fingers stopped just short of Hiccup's face but she continued to claw out, hoping that Hiccup would stray closer by just a few millimetres. Hiccup studied her. She was clutching the bars so hard with one hand that her knuckles were turning white. Her knees were shaking and her legs seemed unstable. She let out a slight growl, looking through the bars.

"She's a wild thing, isn't she?" Gobber remarked.

Then he walked off, going to find Stoick to make plans about what they were to do with the girl. Hiccup watched him go before looking back at the girl. She had retracted her arm and was watching him. She looked straight into Hiccup's eyes and Hiccup managed a small smile. He could see how terrified the girl was.

"No one here is going to treat you like that." Hiccup promised.

The girl frowned, screwing up her features. Then she let out of the bar, dropped down onto her hands and feet and moved back into the shadows. Hiccup watched her move back and then realised that he had to do something.

.

Hiccup looked at the others, asking for their views on what he was meant to do. Snotlout was being less than helpful. After Hiccup had recounted what had happened, Snoutlout had picked out the detail in which Hiccup had been attacked by the girl and was rubbing it in. The twins were still confused by the whole event, not understanding why they needed to help the girl.

"If she beat you up, she should be locked up." Ruffnut reasoned.

Fishlegs took a step forwards from where he had been standing with Meatlug. He looked at Hiccup.  
"But Hiccup, and I can't believe I am saying this, aren't the twins, right? If she attacked you, shouldn't she be locked away."

Hiccup shook his head and sent Astrid a glance for help. She smirked at him from where she was feeding Stormfly.

"She only attacked because she was scared. Someone attacked her and she's just woken up in a room with a stranger standing over her. I'm pretty sure anyone would attack if they were in a situation like that." Hiccup reasoned.

"I know I would." Tuffnut stated.

Snotlout moved closer and said that Hiccup wasn't a threat to anyone.

"Me on the other hand..." Snotlout said, flexing his muscles.

He aimed the gesture towards Astrid who pointed out that the girl was in such a state, even moving would have hurt her. Hiccup realised how much pain the girl must have been in as she was wrestled into the cell. He felt his heart cry out to her.

"My dad says that we'll ask her where she's from tomorrow but..." Hiccup began.

"But what, we'll go and talk to her tomorrow." Snotlout said, climbing onto Hookfang.

The twins took off on Barf and Belch. It left only three riders and their three dragons. Hiccup looked at Astrid and Fishlegs for support but Fishlegs was already moving towards Meatlug.

"As much as I love going behind the chief's back, I really think this is one time we should listen to him." Fishlegs said, nervously.

Hiccup gave him a nod and watched as the boy and his dragon left the training academy. With an exasperated sigh, Hiccup moved towards Toothless.

"That could have gone better." Hiccup muttered.

"Yeah." Astrid agreed. "So what is the reason you want to go behind your dad's back this time?"

Hiccup thought for a moment and then he began to explain. His words came out in a rush and his hands made strange gestures, trying to portray how the girl moved.

"It's like she's not human – well, she is human you saw her but she doesn't act like it. She growls and walks about on her hands and feet and when she attacks she doesn't punch or go for a knife or..."  
"Thankfully for you." Astrid interrupted with a smirk.

Hiccup offered her a nod before continuing.

"And the sight of the village terrified her. It was like she had never seen something like it before. She doesn't act like she's a human she acts like she's a..."

Hiccup searched desperately for the right word. It was on the tip of his tongue. He recognised the behaviour. He was sure he had seen it a thousand times before but he couldn't work where it was from.

Just then Toothless came over, moving on his four feet. He growled at a Terrible Terror that had stopped near Hiccup's feet.

"Like a dragon." Hiccup murmured, suddenly understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Once again, I don't own.

Secondly the idea for something being written from the girl's POV is from ivanganev1992. So thanks to you!

Also thanks to guest (who wrote their review on a 3DS) and Gordon519 for your reviews.

And finally thanks to Gordon519 (again), Alexa Twilight, KainVixenhelm, PMH923953588 and Trench Gun for following/favouriting (or both!)

Here you go, the next chapter:

"Dad, you need to let me see her! I have to see her." Hiccup said. "I can help. I know I can."

Stoick shook his head. He was trying to do his chiefing duties but his son was leaping around him, making it extremely hard. He was not going to let his son go into the prison and get himself attacked again. The girl was dangerous, half mad. He intended to get a group together and discuss what to do with her. She was in no state to be thrown off the island but she was a danger to the people of Berk.

"She was scared." Hiccup tried.

Stoick looked at his son and told him that he couldn't risk Berk just because Hiccup thought a girl was scared.

"Plenty of our prisoners have been scared."

"But she was scared before you attacked. Even looking at me terrified her."

Stoick stopped and laughed, telling his son he found it hard to believe. Hiccup paused to take in the comment. By the time he had done that, he had been forced to hurry after his father. Toothless followed him. They managed to block Stoick's path.

"She's just like the dragons were. She only attacked to protect herself. What happened to her was done by a human and she thinks we are all the same."

"If you are right then what happened to her certainly wasn't done by a human who resembled you." Stoick pointed out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"It isn't about what I look like. I am not a dragon. Whether it had been me or Alvin or Dagur, the response would have been the same because a human did that to her and we are human." Hiccup tried.

"I can not risk you letting someone who reacts like that free on Berk." Stoick said.

Hiccup tried to tell his dad that the girl would learn to trust but Stoick wouldn't listen. He moved off and Hiccup watched him go helpless. He turned to Toothless who had been watching the scene.

"That could have gone better." he pointed out.

.

Hiccup had retreated to the forge to draw up a battle plan. He needed to find a way of getting the girl to trust him. Now he regretted burning her clothes. If he could see what was missing, what must have been taken from her, he might have been able to get her on his side. He could rememeber there was some kind of glove but he had no idea why the girl had gloves. They clearly did not offer her hands protection. He wanted to ask her to explain but he had serious doubts that she would be able to understand him and vice versa.

Toothless moaned slightly. He didn't understand why the girl was so special or why Hiccup was trying so hard to get his dad to let him help. He wanted to understand and meet the girl.

That was when Gobber walked in. He walked over to his wall of attachments, turning the one that was in the place of his hand in favour of a hammer.

"Why do you need to swap?" Hiccup asked.

He knew that Gobber used the hammer for fighting more than anything. He couldn't hear a fight going on.

"Your father asked me to take the girl some water so she can clean herself up." Gobber said. "This time I am going in prepared.

"I can take the water to her." Hiccup suggested, picking up the bowl.

Gobber looked at him and frowned. He raised an eyebrow and told Hiccup that his father wouldn't be happy.

.

Hiccup drew near the cell block and frowned as he looked around. No one was around to report what he was doing to his father and he knew Gobber would be too busy in the forge to tell Stoick about his plan. He had as much time as he needed with the girl.

"Wait here, bud." Hiccup told Toothless.

Hiccup didn't want the girl to be panicked by the dragons. Although Hiccup did not believe the idea of dragons themelves would scare the girl, the dragons on Berk were ridden and she had clearly not had a very good experience of humans without giving her any reasons to suspect the Berkians enslaved dragons.

Toothless stopped by the doorway and Hiccup assured him everything was going to be alright. When they had been reunited, Toothless had instantly picked out Hiccup's injuries and it clearly didn't sit right with the dragon that his rider would be putting himself in danger again.

.

The girl's POV

It had returned. The tall thin monster who had been there when I woke up. It stood by the bars, looking in at me. I didn't move from where I was curled up. I was trying to get some sleep, hoping exhaustion would take me away from the cage I was in. The monster still watched me.

It wasn't like the other monsters. It was smaller and, when I had attacked it, the monster hadn't seem to known how to fight back. I assumed it was a baby monster but I didn't think even monsters would use babies to guard prisoners.

The monster had a bag at its side and it reached in. A wonderful smell hit the air and I lifted my head, scanning around. The monster was holding a fish. The food had been passed through the bars. I slipped onto my paws and raced forwards, snatching the fish from the monster with my mouth. Then I raced away, stopping by the back wall of my cell. I turned by back on the creature, not wanting to risk it taking my fish like the other monsters had done in the past.

I rushed to eat my fish. I took big bites, tearing it apart as quickly as I could. Every time I had a bit in my mouth I flicked my head back, letting my fish slide down my throat. The monster gasped as it watched me eat and I let out a low growl.

Then I heard the sound of the door being opened. I stopped eating my fish for a moment but didn't look at the monster. There was a thudding noise as it walked into the cage but stopped far enough away to not be a threat to me. I listened as something was placed on the floor and then heard the rhythmic thudding as the monster left. I didn't move, however, until I heard the cage door shut and locked.

Slowly I looked over my shoulder. The monster was on the other side of the cage door. It was studying me once more. I strutted forwards, trying to make myself as big as possible. The creature didn't seem nervous as I stopped in front of what it had placed it my cage. There was a bowl in front of me, brimming with water. I was overcome with joy, letting out a little purr and I leapt forwards and lapped at the water. It spilled down my throat and refreshed me. As I drank, the water splashed over my face and I was thankful for it.

Then I heard movement once more. My ears pricked up and I glared at the monster. It had shifted so it was on its knees. As I straightened up, I was level with the creature's eye and they shone with a joyful smirk as water dripped from my chin into the bowl.

The creature made some sort of noise. It was a kind noise but I didn't understand it. I shifted back, putting more of my weight onto my back legs before making it clear I didn't know what the monster wanted. For a moment I thought the creature was going to come in and take my water. I anchored my front paws into the water and then watched them. When I looked back up at the monster, it was clearly thinking.

Suddenly the monster began to act something out wildly. It placed its front paws on the floor in front of it before swishing them in the air and lifting them to its snout. Then the monster rubbed its paws over its snout.

I looked down at the water and then copied. I swished my paws and slowly raised them into the air. I lifted them up to my snout and began to rub my paws over it. Although I did not understand what I was doing, the monster seemed pleased with me. It rested its weight on its back legs before pushing up and reaching its full height. I stared at it and watched as the creature opened the door to the cage. Slowly it walked in. I edged backwards, afraid it was going to come after me.

Then I saw sadness in the monster's eyes. I looked down at the bowl and then lapped up the water once more, hoping that it would please the creature once more. As the creature moved, I darted backwards. The monster picked up the bowl and I noticed its paws.

They looked like mine.

Curiousity got the better of me and I moved forwards. I sniffed the air, focusing on one of the paws. The monster seemed to understand and offered one of its paws to me. It was clear that the creature was nervous of me so I moved slowly, keeping my eyes fixed on the paw. The paw had five long claws that were not sharp but rounded at the ends. Each of them were littered by little lines. Gingerly I manipulated the five claws with my snout, running them against my cheeks so I could feel them. Suddenly the claws rippled and I leapt back. I growled at the monster, angry at it for moving. Slowly I sighed closer.

This time I took in all of the creature. It was much taller and I was as I circled it. There was something strange about one of the monster's paws but one of the monsters who had dragged me into the cage had had a strange paw as well so I thought nothing of it. The monster was dressed like me – or rather I was dressed like it was. I knew that the clothes I was wearing were not my own. With a slight shame, I realised that the monster's clothes were cleaner than my own.

I kept watching the creature was a pain spiked up in my side. I felt tears swelling in my eyes but I tried to hide the limp that appeared. I didn't want the monster to know that I was hurt. If it knew I was hurt it could attack. Boars attacked when dragons – my people – were hurt. Monsters were no different. I kept pressing on, even when the pain was screaming at me to stop.

I circled the creature until something caught my eye. The cage door had been left open. This monster was not as careful as the others. The first monsters had never been so foolish and I had only managed to escape because I had attacked them. The next monsters, the ones who had put me in that cage, had remembered to close the door. The baby monster I was circling was clearly not as worried about me escaping.

Therefore I decided to do just that. I continued to circle the creature until I was between it and the door. The monsters eyes were facing deeper into the cell so it had no idea what I was doing. I pressed hard on my front paws and lifted by back legs into the air. They flew out and slammed into the monster's back legs. The monster yelped as it hit the floor and I sprinted away.

.

I skidded to a stop as I ran outside. A large black creature was growling at me. I recognised the creature – a Night Fury. They were some of the most powerful dragons. I kept my head down, showing him that I knew he was superior. We were roughly the same age but if we fought then he would win. He would win even if I wasn't injured. The Night Fury moved closer, sniffing me. I sniffed him in return.

That was when the monster appeared. It let out a monster call and for a moment I expected me and the Night Fury to be attacked. Instead the Night Fury raced over to the monster. The Night Fury stopped at the monster's side and I realised that they were friends. The creature spoke to the dragon and that was when I gasped.

The dragon, a great and powerful Night Fury, trusted the monster. He didn't care as the creature touched his side, in fact he calmed at it. Then the monster looked at me. I didn't understand and I wanted to know more. I wanted to know why the Night Fury trusted the creature. I didn't trust the monsters. The other dragons didn't trust the monsters. I needed to know if there was something different about this monster.

I let out a small whine, getting the dragon's attention before the monster's. The Night Fury moved towards me. He let out a low growl and I realised that I was being scolded. I guessed it was for attacking the monster. I let my head drop and then I noticed the dragon had gotten extremely close.

I looked up towards the dragon and offered him the smallest growl. It was an apology and the dragon seemed to take it. He nudged me in the shoulder before turning back to the monster – his monster.

The creature was staring at us both in shock. It then let a smile spread across its face. The monster moved over and looked at me. It ducked down so its eyes were almost level with me. Then the monster looked towards the Night Fury. The monster said something and the dragon gave it a small nod. Then the two of them began to move off. I stood there and watched them go. The monster stopped and looked back at me.

Suddenly the Night Fury was behind me. He pushed against my back legs, growling at me to follow his monster. I let out a growl of agreement and moved slowly after them.

.

Normal POV

Hiccup took the girl back to his hut. He didn't want her to be out in the open because he knew he would need to explain to his dad why the girl wasn't in her cage. Hiccup found himself assuming that the girl did not want to risk getting more intjuries. She knew that she was no match for Toothless and had been respectful to the dragon. Seeing Toothless had clearly calmed her. She no longer seemed to be convinced everyone wished to harm her. As soon as they had reached the hut, she had curled up and fallen asleep. She had checked that Toothless was closer than Hiccup and then relaxed onto the table. It appeared that she didn't understand Hiccup as his protests had fallen on deaf ears. However the boy had gone and fetched a cover, resting it over the girl.

With Toothless settling by the fire and Hiccup secretly slipping him a fish, the boy began to think.

Everything she had done was a clear sign she saw herself as a dragon. Hiccup was now interested. As soon as he could convince the village she wasn't dangerous (with Toothless around he didn't think it would be a problem), he would begin to try and understand her. It seemed that she spoke dragon, if not completely then she made the right calls and understood the dragons better than Hiccup himself. She seemed to relax with Toothless around so he wanted to see how she would react with a big group of dragons around her. Hiccup turned to look at the girl and watch her.

.

The girl's POV

They were coming again. The monsters were coming. I could hear their footsteps. They moved quietly, trying to grab me without me noticing but I could hear them coming. I edged away from the bars of the cage, letting out a whimper as my back legs screamed out in pain. One of the monsters stopped at the bars. It was huge and let out a huge growl-like noise to match. It seemed to like watching me.

There was a brief pause and then the monster threw something into the cage. It was a fish. I bounded forwards. My stomach had been giving me pain for days and I had not seen a fish for even longer. I went to grab it just as the door to the cage was opened.

A second smaller monster moved forwards. That creature was always with the first but not as loud and dangerous. I assumed the first was the Queen and the second was a form of guard.

Despite how hungry I was, I backed away.

The Queen monster moved forwards, its eyes burning with a dangerous fire. It growled something to the other monster and I didn't even get chance to run before I was wrestled to the ground.

.

Normal POV

"Whoa, calm down." Hiccup said as the girl thrashed about in her covers.  
She flipped onto the floor and let out a loud growl. Toothless went to attack the girl but Hiccup stopped him. He went to comfort Toothless, resting his hand against Toothless' snout. Hiccup rubbed his hand over the scales on the dragon's nose before murmuring to Toothless that the girl wouldn't hurt either of them.

The girl froze, watching what was happening. She had cocked her head to the side. Her features had moulded into a thoughtful look. Tentatively, she moved closer to Hiccup, watching as he comforted his dragon. She raised an eyebrow and gave a small whine. Hiccup looked at her but he spoke to Toothless.

"It's okay, bud." Hiccup said.

Suddenly the girl leapt at Toothless, knocking him out of the way so she was standing between him and Hiccup. The boy looked at her and frowned. She didn't glare or growled. She looked into his eyes as if searching something. A moment past before she bowed her head slightly and offered Hiccup her nose.

"You really think you're a dragon, don't you?" Hiccup murmured.

The girl frowned, unsure of his words, but didn't move back or raise her head. Hiccup went to place his hand on her nose and then stopped. He chose to touch only one finger on her nose so she could still see him. She smiled slightly and moved towards him. Hiccup could tell the skin was tender on her nose, noticing the wince the girl gave at the gesture. He pulled back so there was the smallest distance between them, allowing the girl to decide how firm she wanted the touch to be.

It went on for a moment and Hiccup found himself looking at Toothless. His dragon was watching the scene with a respectful awe, understanding that he was meant to stay back.

.

The girl's POV

The monster was different. It didn't force anything. I was allowed to decide and I had decided that I liked the monster. The Night Fury seemed to like my decision and I trusted I had made the right one as well.

We were being lead through the forest of strange trees. Monsters kept coming in and out of the strange trees and the nice monster seemed to be anxious of them. It kept looking around. When it saw one monster, one of the big ones that had thrown me in the cage, it forced me behind one of the strange trees.

The nice monster seemed to want to take me and the Night Fury somewhere. I didn't know where but it didn't seem to matter to the Night Fury. I managed to stay calm and looked at the strange tree in front of me. It went straight up and then ended in an odd point. It was made of wood like most trees but was too wide and straight to climb. There were bits missing that the monsters seemed to look out of.

I went to climb though one of the missing bits but the Night Fury gave a bark. I ducked down, knowing that it was a warning. The nice monster appeared again, looking at me and the Night Fury.

Then it hurried us on. I kept pace with the monster but focused on the Night Fury.

He began to nudge the monster and then lower his own head as if to point to himself. I tried to work out the link. Then the Night Fury approached me and nudged me. He shook his head then went to nudge the boy.

I began to think, slowing down. What was the same between the Night Fury and the monster that wasn't the same between me and the monster? Suddenly I realised. The nice monster was a he! I yapped to show the Night Fury that I understood and the monster said something in his monster language.

I didn't listen. In front of me I could see something terrifying. It was a big dome with chains forming a canopy over the top. It was a trap. The Night Fury and the monster were trying to trap me.

I growled at them both before bolting in the other direction.


End file.
